Can I ever be Loved?
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Natsume asks himself if he can ever be loved by anyone? Well, the question is answered when Mikan shows how much she loves him, despite his cold hearted ways. NXMSAD!


Can I ever be Loved?

Natsume asks himself if he can ever be loved by anyone? Well, the question is answered when Mikan shows how much she loves him, despite his cold hearted ways. NXM  
SAD!!!

Well, my CPU is fixed! I get it back tomorrow, I found out it was the Mother Board that was broken, but it's okay now! So I can actually continue on my stories if I have the internet! Anyways, hop you enjoy this story!

Chapter One: She loves Me!

I sit and clench my fists as the rain drips in my eyes and stare at the wet ground, and the body lying there in the pouring rain. She lays there, her hair in her face, the rain trickeling down her bruised face as I try to hold back my tears, but they beat me, and pour down my face as I fall down on my knee's into the mud.

"MIKAN!" I yell, clutching her body close to mine as I cry silently in the night, and her body gets sodden wet from both the rain and my tears. I then lift my head and stare at Mikan's fragile body.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as her head tilts to face me, and I look at her face, she's still beautiful, even now.

I then remember what she did, to show me how much she really loved me, and, Mikan would do nothing like this, if she hated me alot. I stare at her, Mikan, why did you have to do that, for someone like me?

**I sat under the sakura tree, reading my fighting manga as I heard a loud, eager squeal from the girl of my dreams. I look up and see Mikan, running towards me with her arms held out, laughing as she runs up to me eagerly.**

**What a pathetic, innocent girl. She's so... so perfect.**

**"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUME!" she cries, smiling at me as I stare at her, and put my stare into a cold, and narrow glare. She stares at me and stops, seeing my glare, but still, she smiles all the same.**

**Mikan will never stop smiling, why? Because she is a Mary Sue, and she just has alot to live for in her life. Mikan is perfect, she has a whole life ahead of her, while I do not. I have nothing, thanks to Persona.**

**"Shut up, stupid girl! Why are you so loud and annoying!?" I yell as she giggles and smiles, so stupid and beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of her. It's a good thing she's too stupid to figure out that I am staring at her alot nowadays, well, I've been staring at the girl I love for 2 years now.**

**Yes, I, Natsume Hyuuga, the Fire weilder, loves Mikan Sakura, the nullifying girl who has no brains, I think.**

**"Becaus... Being loud and annoying is my trademark, and, I love your reaction towards it, Natsume-KUUUUN!" she says loudly, extending the'kun' on the end of my name, and she smiles ever-so-sweetly.**

**I wish she loved me, like I love her, but why would a girl like her, ever love someone like me? I am so cold hearted and horrible towards her, but she doesn't even care. The girl is weird, but the most precious thing in my life other than Yukiaori.**

**"SHUT UP! JUST GO AWAY!" I yell angrily, she stops and stares at me, blinking, then she smiles and puts her hands behind her back and twirls, then smilkes even brighter.**

**"Natsume-kun, you are so misunderstood. But, although you're always mad at me, I can never be mad at you. Well, bye bye! I need my beauty sleep!" she says, and I glare at her, well, why does she need beauty sleep?**

**She's so damn beautiful already, yes she, is.**

**"Why would an ugly duckling like you need beauty sleep? It never helps, panty girl." I say cruelly as she stares at me, then pulls a face before smiling and running off. She never gets angry, never ever.**

**I guess she loves life too much to hate it. I wish I could, but I just want to die.**

**I read my manga for a few more hours, and then I stand up when it starts to get dark, and brush the grass of my pants. I tread through the mud, going back to my dorm room. Everyone else is already there, trying to sleep. It's 9:00pm now, damn summer, it gets light when it's kind of late, I guess.**

**I walk through the door to my room and close it, throwing the manga onto my bed and then going into the bathroom to brush my teeth, change into my night clothes, etc. Once I return to the warmth of my room, I go to switch the plasma screen on.**

**There's a bunch of horror movies on, and some Sci-Fi, but I switch it off almost instantly, since I can't be bothered to watch anything. T.V. is too boring. I stare out of the window, and then, I climb through it.**

**I am bored so I just want to go and sit in a tree to think.**

**I walk towards the sakura tree I sit under everyday, and I sit on the lowest branch, my feet dangeling down in the air, as the leaves half hide me, half reveal me, and I stare up at the moon. It's so bright, like Mikan.**

**Wait, why am I comparing Mikan to the moon? I mean, yes, it's beautiful, but Mikan is more beautiful than that. If only I could tell her my feelings, but that damn Persona would never let me tell her what I feel. He hates me so much.**

**I stare at it some more, thinking to myself, will I ever be loved? I doubt it, no one would love me. Tch, not even Mikan would, and she is the most caring person in the world!**

**"Natsume-kun?" a small voice asks, and I look down, seeing Mikan in her pyjama's, staring up at me as I sit in the tree, staring at her, and she smiled.**

**"What do you want now, little girl?" I ask, staring at her, and she just smiles. What I really want to ask is: 'Why are you here, in the freezing cold, talking to me? I'm not worth talking to, Mikan.'**

**"Oh, nothing, much. I came outside for a midnight stroll, then I saw the black cat himself sitting in the tree. So, I decided to pay a visit. Why are you out here, hm?" she asks sweetly as I stare down at her, then look back up at the full moon, trying not to look at her, but that's impossible, since she is now sitting nnext to me, on the tree branch.**

**"It's barely midnight, little girl. Go back to get some rest." I say quietly as she smiles sweetly and stares at me, then puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.**

**"I don't want to, I came to be here, with you. Because you are always lonely, and your my friend. Friends are always there for each other." she whispers, and my eyes widen as I stare down at her, and she's fallen asleep. I smile to myself, dumb girl, so damn cute and sweet. She knows the right buttons to press, doesn't she? I stare at her a few moments longer, then close my own eyes...**

**"Natsume, Natsume? Wake up." Mikan says quietly, and I open my eyes, it's really cold and dark, well, I can't feel the cold, but Mikan can, since her Alice isn't fire and mine is, and her Nullyfing alice can't exacxtly protect her from the cold now, can it.**

**"What?" I ask, and she stares at me, still shivering.**

**"Y-you were talking in your sleep. You said something about a girl, named Yukaori. You were saying 'Don't hurt Yukiaori, I love her'." she says I stiffen, and try not to look at her, she puts her hand on my arm, and stares at me.**

**"Natsume? Are you alright, look, you know you can tell me anything, and I can tell you anything." she says, and I turn to face her, she smiles at me, and I nod, staring at her.**

**"Your freezing, come here." I say, and wrap my arms around her like a blanket, and she stops shivering after a few moments, and she hugs me back and smiles to herself, then, leans up, and gently places her lips on my cheek as I sit in shock, and she then hugs me even tighter.**

**"Why did you do that?" I ask her as she stares at me and blushes in the moonlight, making her look even more radiant.**

**"Erm, because... I like you, Natsume-kun? More than a friend, I mean. And, don't be afraid to show me your true feelings, because I won't run away from you, never. I love you too much. I may be annoying and weird sometimes, but my feelings for you will never change. I have never felt this way about any other boy before in my whole life. It's a first, for me." she says as I stare at her, then smile, and she smiles back, and kisses my cheek again and I blush, not caring that she see's.**

**"I like it, when you smile like that. It's beautiful." she says in a whisper, and I stare at her, then hug her even more tightly, and kiss her on the lips as she smiles even more, and we embrace, then I look at her, nervously.**

**"She's my sister." I say, softly, and she lifts her head and looks at me, confused.**

**"Who?" she asks as I stare at her sadly, and sigh, holding onto her tightly.**

**"Yukiaori... She's my sister. There was a fire at my village when I was 8 years old, and I think Yukiaori started it, but I took the blame and then I came here. I realised that Persona took her." I say to her as she gasps, putting her hand over her mouth and shaking her head.**

**"Natsume, I-" she starts, but I stop her by shaking my head, and so I continue.**

**"No. I ran into Persona, and he started telling me what to do, and if I didn't do it, he would hurt Yukiaori and Ruka, because he knew that would hurt me and follow his stupid orders. And then... You came along," I look at her as her eyes widen, and her hand still covers her mouth,**

**"When I met you, you acted like my sister did, you reminded me of Yukiaori, and then slowly, I grew feelings for you, and then, Persona took this to his advantage, and kept threatening to kill you if I never followed his orders. So, I did, and I had to act mean towards you, to try and make you hate me," I say, and she then smiles and embraces me more,**

**"Natsume-kun, I could never hate you, I love you." she says, and I smile, patting her head,**

**"I know, and I love you, but Persona tried to make me lose those feelings, but now, I think he will come after us both, because I failed to keep my guard up, I failed to try and hate you." I say quietly as she stares at me, then shakes her head and sighs,**

**"I understand. I will always protect you, natsume-kun. Because I am your angel." she says and I smile, then chuckle and kiss her warm cheek as she closes her eyes.**

**Then, the wind picks up and I see a shadow in the dark, and colds, un-loving laughter.**

**PERSONA!**

**"Mikan... Run." I hiss, and she stares at me, confused.**

**"What? Natsume, I don't under-" she says, but I stop her,**

**"I said RUN!" I yell,a nd jump off the branch, holding her hand as she gasps, and Persona laughs coldly, and starts to run after us,**

**"You can't run, kiddies!" he says cheerily as I run with Mikan behind me, and she gasps as I pull her along, and then I am stopped by Persona, who appears in front of me.**

**"You can't run or hide, Natsume and Mikan. Your both going to die in each others arms!" Persona says as Mikan screams in fright, and I hold onto her hand even more tightly, then pick her up and carry her on my back, and kick Persona in the shins. He screams in pain as I run.**

**"Natsume, I'm scared!" she cries as I stare at her, and nod, me too, Mikan, me too. I run as fast as I can, but, I trip.**

**"ARGH!" we both yell, and she wraps her arms around me tightly as I clutch onto her and she sobs into myshoulder as rain starts to spit on us. Why does it always rain at these moments? I stare at Mikan as she cries, and then, Persona suddenly appears in front of us, scowling.**

**"You should have never done that, Natsume. You should have followed my orders, but you never did. So, you pay." he says to me coldly as my eyes widen, and he produces a knife from thin air, and, YUKIAORI!**

**"NO!" I yell, as he puts the knife against her throat, and her eyes open, staring at me, wide eyed as she struggles.**

**"Natsume! WAH!" she cries as I stare at her, not moving.**

**"YUKAORI, NO!" I yell as I stare at her, she's helpless, and so am I. Persona grins as he lifts the dagger nin the air, and is about to bring his arm down, when I feel the weight lift of me, and someone screams, not someone, Mikan.**

**"NO!" she cries as she pushes Persona, and the dagger falls as Persona does, and so does Yukiaori. She then runs towards Yukiaori and picks her up, staring at my sister and carrying her towards me, laying her next to me.**

**"Look after her, Natsume." she whispers, and then runs towards Persona and hits him. Oh my god! She's... saving me?**

**"Stupid... girl." I mumble as Yukiaori stares at me, and hugs me tightly, sobbing, and I hug her back, but Mikan, why are you doing this for me?**

**"Natsume..." Yukiaori whispers, and at the same time, Mikan yells my name as she cries, and falls down on her knee's in the mud, and falls forward as I stare, wide eyed, a knife in her back as Persona grins, and rubs his hands.**

**"I am satisfied. Hmph." he says, disappearing as I stare at her, on the ground, lifeless. I run up to her, falling on my hands and knee's, staring at her, shaking my head in disbelief at the sight.**

**"Mikan..." I whisper, and put my hand on her face, and her eyes slightly open, and she smiles up at me,**

**"Natsume?" she says in a small, weak voice as I stare at her.**

**"Why did you do that, you idiot? He hurt you. I can never forgive myself." I whisper as she stares at me and smiles, shaking her head and gasping in pain, then, she still smiles through her pain.**

**"And if he hurt you, I would never forgive myself. I promised to protect you, and I did. He's gone, and Yukiaori is safe... But, love makes you do crazy things, for the person you are crazy about." she whispers as I stare at her, and then smile a little as she laughs weakly, then puts her hand on mine slowly and she smiles more.**

**"I proved to you how much... I love-" she stops, and her hand falls as she slips away, and I stare at her, shaking my head, gasping and staring as Yukiaori starts to cry...**

Mikan... Why did you do that all? You stupid idiot. I hug her body as I pull the dagger out and sob, while Yukiaori comes towards me, and hugs me, sobbing silently.

"Natsume... I'm sorry, big brother." she whispers as I shake my head, and gulp, then look at her and hug her tightly, laying Mikan's body on the ground. Yukiaori cries as I shush her silently.

"Don't be... Nothing is your fault. This is fate, a horrible one. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." I say as she sobs and hiccups. I kiss her forehead, then turn to Mikan's body and sigh,

"It looks like I have to take her back to the academy, come on, Yukiaori." I say as she nods, and I go to pick up Mikan's body as Yukiaori limps after me. I found my sister, but I lost Mikan in the process.

I stare at her body sadly as I walk through the cold mud, and my sister follows. I let my tears fall as I stare at Mikan's peaceful face. She saved me for love, she's crazy. But like she said, love makes you do crazy things.

"Mm... Natsume... Why am I... In you arms like this?" a small voice suddenly asks, and I stop while walking, and stare down at Mikan as she smiles and I gasp, my eyes widening.

I then fall on my knee's, and hug her tightly as she smiles and giggles, hugging mne back.

"Why are we... hugging like this?" she asks me, and I shake my head, crying.

"Because I thought... You were gone!" I cry as Yukiaori runs up to us and hugs the both of us as Mikan hugs me tightly and I kiss her forehead again and again. She then starts to cry as I stare at the sky, the rain getting slower.

"Why would I be gone? Love lasts on forever, it's that crazy, you know." she whispers, and I stare at her, then smile and we hug some more.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I say as Yukiaori, Mikan and I smile, then, return to the academy...

END END END END! XXX

So, how was it? I was going to end it at the 'Love makes you do crazy things', but hey, I wanted a happy ending, and I know, you don't like sad stories! Well, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it's short... HOLY MOLY IT IS LONG!!! Well, tomorrow I hope to get up another chapter of Anastasia: The Gakuen Way! Because my CPU is fixed, and I am a happy bunny! Well, hope you enjoyed reading this!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
